


Artwork for Light and Shadow by SylsDarkPlace

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Absolutely loved working on this, the fic is amazing and hot like BURNING! Pleasure to have worked for you sylsdarkplace ♥Here's to another succesful round of quicky_bang speed dating :D





	Artwork for Light and Shadow by SylsDarkPlace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light and Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443264) by [Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace). 



> Absolutely loved working on this, the fic is amazing and hot like BURNING! Pleasure to have worked for you sylsdarkplace ♥  
> Here's to another succesful round of quicky_bang speed dating :D


End file.
